


[翻譯] Two heads are better than one 一人計短二人計長 by raisesomehale

by malucko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cursed, Cursed Derek, Derek gets cursed by a fae and ends up with a talking penis, Derek's dick's name is Richard, Fairies, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, SERIOUS CRACK OK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malucko/pseuds/malucko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott致電要求他出門調查一宗疑似搗蛋鬼事件。Derek叫Scott自己去別帶上他，他手上有更重要的事情要做，例如宅在家裡回想一生：他殺死舅舅-->對付了復活的舅舅-->滅了一隻前來尋仇的殘暴蜥蜴怪-->被頭狼群襲擊大難不死-->群裡所有成員沒喪命順利畢業-->他的屌會說話。</p><p>人生低處未算低。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Two heads are better than one 一人計短二人計長 by raisesomehale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two heads are better than one.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919848) by [raisesomehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisesomehale/pseuds/raisesomehale). 



> Megan以Derek之屌的身份開了博客。這都是她的錯。  
> 感謝Neda這個跟我一樣瘋的人幫忙校對。

妖精在比肯山鬧翻天。

聽起來很出奇，但說真的不出所料。  
他們也不是束手無策，但取Deaton的巫毒粉末撒在妖精臉上說來容易做來難。

Stiles得到一小瓶紅色粉末，因為他土生土長，又有魔力。Derek在空地上守著他，若Stile斷手斷腳或是被吃就不妙了。其他人四散藏身樹叢中，像一群漫無目的的狗崽。  
妖精隨著一團紫光現身，瑪理瑪理空。  
Stiles說她扮女巫用力過猛，過猶不及。前提是沒人問他感想，Stiles閉嘴的話大家生還的機率說不定還高一點。

「你站後面。」  
Stiles冷哼一聲，從後抓住Derek的肩膀，越過他走上前，耳語道：「沒錯，有你的大頭擋著我肯定能把魔法蜜粉撒她一臉。」  
妖精看到Stiles就笑，柔聲說：「嗨，小東西。」  
她無垢美麗的迷人外表與古老緩慢的語調根本不搭。如果看透她的死寂臉龐，會發現瞪圓了的眼珠不住變幻，是她整個人最不平靜的部位。

她站在召喚用的粉末圈中，粉末圈只能令她現身，他們沒有蠢到相信她會乖乖待在那種，而不用她的刀片指甲割斷大家的頭。  
「有什麼可以效勞？」她貌似對二人說話，但她的視線緊扣著Stiles。  
「既然你誠心誠意的問了，你停手走人，那樣，不要再殺人和貓狗就不錯了。」  
Derek想要不是大家命懸一線，他勉強可以欣賞Stiles不看形勢口沒遮攔的能力。  
妖精歪一歪頭，好像根本沒聽懂：「你是誰？為什麼我要聽你的？」  
Derek與妖精只相隔一條手臂的距離，但站得近不代表能成事，他厲聲說：「不重要，要不你走，要不我們趕你走。」

妖精將目光移到他身上，笑道：「他不重要？」  
她過長的手指指著Stiles「你肯定？」  
然後她越過召喚圈，估量了三人的距離，上下掃視Derek。  
「我不肯定所有人都這樣想。」她對Stiles說：「我估計你你是動腦的那位？你只得一個腦袋來溝通思考，但你也願意跟他人合作。」  
髮絲掠過肩膀，她回看Derek「但你從來不懂跟人合作。」  
妖精的手指劃過Derek的臉頰，她問：「你沒有聽說過一人計短，二人計長嗎？」

就在此刻，Stiles將粉末砸她臉上，她狂號後退，發出令人毛髮直豎的慘叫，她現出真身，滿口尖牙，眼眶空洞。Derek 格開她，不讓她踫Stiles，但她目標本來就不是Stiles。  
「大錯已鑄，詛咒成真。」她對Derek大吼，在歇斯底里的尖笑中炸了。

「真.....有趣。」Stiles在他背後說。  
Derek瞪著妖精消失的地面：「她在笑聲中消失了，什麼亂七八糟的？」  
「還用你說。」一把聲音響起，那不是Stiles。  
狼群走出樹叢，Derek所見沒有一個人動嘴，但那聲音仍在：「操！熱死人了，行行好放我出來好嗎？」  
Stiles警惕地看Derek胸口，問：「啥？」  
Derek也低頭看自己的胸口。  
「啥？」Derek盯著自己的褲襠說。

x.x.x

Derek 瞪著笑得在地上滾來滾去的Stiles，這一瞪，他的屌出聲了：「頂著那張苦瓜臉沒人會跟你出床。」  
Stiles再次笑癱了。  
「對不起，但是...」他擦掉笑出來的眼淚：「她說什麼一人計短二人計長。」Stiles語調一變，彆腳地模倣妖精的語氣：「現在你有兩個頭幫你思考了。」  
「不好笑。」  
Erica蹲下來，目指他的屌：「它會不會附帶嘴唇和眼睛呢？」  
Derek知道自己在三十歲前一定會得動脈瘤。  
「我能看...」  
Derek拍掉Erica的龍爪手，吼道：「休想！」  
Erica撅著嘴站直，交叉雙手疊在胸前。  
「掃興鬼。」附近又有聲音響起。  
「閉嘴。」他吼自己的下半身，Boyd笑出來。  
旁邊的Scott：「老兄，你在罵你的屌。」  
Stiles大字形癱在地上，腿張開仰望Derek，嘲道：「我早該知道連你自己的屌都管不了。」  
「操，真色情。」他的下半身說，是的，Derek有點擔心。

x.x.x

人散之後，屌就奇跡地沉默至今。顯然那混蛋愛引人注目，他暗地懷疑自己會被另一個頭逼著拍四級片。  
Scott致電要求他出門調查疑似搗蛋鬼事件。Derek叫Scott自己去別帶上他，他手上有更重要的事情要做，例如宅在家裡回想一生：他殺死了舅舅-->對付了復活的舅舅-->滅了一隻前來尋仇的殘暴蜥蜴怪-->被頭狼群襲擊大難不死-->群裡所有成員沒喪命順利畢業-->他的屌會說話。  
人生低處未算低。

有時Derek覺得整個宇宙折磨他來取樂。  
宇宙，好一個天殺的施虐狂。

x.x.x

Stiles通知Derek他的屌將由他命名為Richard，因為Richard縮寫就是Dick。  
「不準給我的屌改名。」  
「我喜歡Richard，Richard可以定下來，Stiles也可以定下來。」  
全世界都與Derek為敵，連他的屌也是一伙，而他不知道Stiles的明朗笑容是福還是禍。

x.x.x

「那個女的怎樣？」  
「哦......骨架好，沒屁股，腳踝大，5/10。」  
「腳踝大有什麼關係？」  
「玩龍舟掛鼓時繞著腰的感覺也很重要。」  
「你們兩個可以閉嘴嗎？」Derek向坐在對面的Stiles吼道。

Stiles正在評估路人，跟他的屌一起。  
「你不明白這有多厲害，機會難得，一生人中那有人能毫無偏見地幫你評估有性趣的對象？」Stiles還扭扭手指來強調「性趣」二字。  
「呸，沒偏見。」Derek站起來，無視下方的毫無尊嚴的抗議聲。「我上廁所。」  
他摔門走到洗手盤前。  
「嗨，你別搞砸我的機會，要是能令Stiles喜歡我，最終我們都可以快活一番。」  
Derek狠狠地按下皂液，喃喃道：「我不想快活。」  
他的屌笑了，他打了個冷顫，因為它的聲音聽來有點像摩根費曼：「胡扯，我連小狼人的性幻想夾萬都不用看也知道你對Stiles的感覺。他有...七分嗎？」  
「我不會給Stiles的性感程度評分，尤其不想對你說。」  
「所以你覺得他性感。」  
Derek走出洗手間，他不想接受一根屌的求愛指導，而且根本沒有愛，對任何人都沒有，假設他想要愛，但他其實不想。

他來時Stiles咬著一根吸管在笑，Derek走了神，直至他聽到：「那個，Derek，那邊那個多少分？」  
Derek本不想抬頭卻抬起頭來，遲疑了一下。他不肯定Richard指的是誰，但他不在乎。他想了幾秒，又掃視了一次，再一次，由眼到鼻到嘴，還有各種煩人又可愛的特質。  
Stiles仍在張望，Derek低聲擠出一句：「十分滿分。」  
「真的？十分滿分？」Stiles雙眼像卡通一物般發光，他轉身速度太快，桌都快翻了。Stiles托腮發出深思的聲音，假裝掃瞄整間餐應。  
「別！」Stiles舉起手捏滅Derek揭露十分美人身份的意圖。「我要猜猜蘋果蜂中有誰能令Derek在評出十分滿分。」  
Stiles專注地觀察，一直在咬唇。  
萬幸Richard壓低聲音說：「我不喜歡咬自己，但歡迎你咬我。」  
Derek翻了個白眼重重坐回去，他不在乎Richard說啥，因為Richard所指的鏡子正在Stiles身後，從他的角度可以欣賞到Stiles的倒影。

註:  
蘋果蜂-美式連鎖餐廳

x.x.x

現在Derek已經習慣了他的屌那張愛講評的賤嘴。但他未準備好面對這種情況，其實他本應關心自己的那話兒，興奮時，會出事。  
鬼知道他為什麼在心理上和生理上都沒有考慮過這種事。  
不幸地，Derek沒待多久就發現此事，因為Stiles顯然很好奇。  
「不。」  
「別這樣...」  
「滾。」  
「伙計，認真的，我們要以科學方法去研究這個，好嗎？記錄數據然後...」  
「我不會用我的屌來做實驗。」

「我想跟你做實驗。」  
Stiles 指著Richard說：「看到了嗎？Richard也願意配合。」  
「噢，寶貝我會配合得超乎想像。」

Derek瞪著褲子，好像光瞪著，瞪他個長長久久就能解咒似的。

「Deaton說...」  
「Deaton說他不知道，詛咒也可能自然消失。」  
「關鍵字：可能。所以我們才要研究。」Stiles交疊雙手挑起眉頭，Derek不懂為什麼Stiles要費心力幫他，但他不問，他挑眉，朝Stiles大聲咆哮，希望自己聽起來有點威嚇性。  
Stiles傲慢也吼回去，比他更大聲，甚至張開爪子假裝抓他一把。  
他的屌，哦耶穌在上現在就殺了他吧，他的屌扭了扭說：「我喜歡他。」  
Derek將會禮貌地帶同所餘無幾的尊嚴爬出窗外，然後在林中挖洞活埋自己。

另一邊廂Stiles詫笑一聲，眉頭與嘴角一起上揚。  
Derek重申一次，他恨這個世界。  
他的屌越俎代庖說：「你對他束手無策，現在他媽的讓他播片吧。」

Stiles移開視線，說：「你應該多聽Rich的話。」  
Derek絕不會再聽Rich的話。

x.x.x

屈辱指數若以10分為滿分，在Stiles身旁看色情片的屈辱程度會高達11分。  
Stiles明擺著不清楚Derek的喜好，因為他從來沒問過，所以他一開始就播了男女色情片。  
Derek思疑Stiles有個色情片資料夾，可能選片不限於男女，Richard好像對他的腦補頗興奮。  
Derek只有一點點興奮，或許因為熒幕上是一男一女，但他的屌對Stiles愈來愈著迷。Derek看到四男一女像探索頻道節目中以各種體位胡搞時，他甚至要按捺著自己不要打冷顫。  
Stiles時不時看他的胯下，卻又裝作沒有一直盯著。Derek翻了個白眼。  
屌看到第二個男人給女人口交時，說:「沒勁兒，播別的。」

長夜漫漫，處處兇險。

x.x.x

看到第四還是五齣戲時，他終於被喚起性趣，下腹有熱流朝Richard方向攻去。他不明白，因為他頗肯定自己與屌都不喜看男女交媾。  
因為Derek愈來愈瘋，他曾考慮脫褲問屌：「小弟，你看到什麼？」。  
熒幕傳出高分貝的呻吟聲，他抬眼看看...難道他的屌跟他喜好不同？Richard又扭了扭，Derek望向Stiles。

已經硬起來的Stiles。

打住。終止。紅色警報。脫離機體。

不幸地，屌沒有接收到訊息，也沒法脫離機體，因為他的性趣源自Stiles的性趣，什麼？它能看見 Stiles的屌？或是嗅到...氣味？但Derek檢查過，他的屌沒有什麼小眼小嘴，自然不可能知道Stiles有性趣。但Stiles也在椅上扭來扭去...操，他竟然沒注意到。  
Derek推測Stiles看片看硬了，明明白白的事。另一件事分散了Derek的注意力，熒幕上仍是一男一女，很平常，但有人問Derek的話，他會說比四男一女那齣好太多。兩者唯一的方別就在於...他們用的是後入式。那一刻，他感到一股熱流直衝源頭，源頭就是那根喋喋不休的煩人屌。  
他看著Stiles，Stiles已經沒有再看熒幕，而是目定口呆盯著他的屌。

「媽的我好想要，讓我出來讓我出來讓我出來!」  
就是這樣，僅餘的尊嚴就被這把褲襠裡的聲音輾成渣拋出窗外，他打算跟隨自己的尊嚴一起跳窗。  
他彈起來，椅翻了。  
「我得......」  
「你膽敢憋死我！你這個混帳！我要進去！」  
還用說？Derek當然跳窗了。

x.x.x.

Derek抵達家門，Richard仍在埋怨Derek在Stiles家裡不幹好事。  
屌心目中所謂「好事」就是用自己受詛咒的身驅攻擊Stiles的臉。  
「你這個天殺的受虐狂。」  
「閉嘴。」  
「我想回去見Stiles！我想跟他的屌見面！你跟我一樣想要得不得了。」  
Derek呻吟，只因為他的屌是個討厭的混蛋，別無他意。  
「他媽的現在就回去滿足我！你這個惡毒的賤人！」  
「停！」他喝止，但Richard不斷挑撥，要無視他太難了，要，要停止變硬也太難了。  
「來吧，求你了，求求求求求求求你了，說不定他也想要。」它語帶嘲諷，聽起來是故意的：「否則Stiles怎會硬起來？房間就只有一個菊花一條屌，也沒有別人。 」  
「你為什麼臨陣退縮？難道是因為Stiles看到女優才硬起來？」

真的嗎，他真的要討論這個嗎？  
「就算他喜歡屌，也不代表他喜歡我。」他提出自己的觀點，真厲害，跟自己的屌吵架，凡事都有第一次。  
「幹他也不代表要喜歡他。」Derek拿枕頭摁住因飢渴亂扭的屌。

x.x.x

「操！我慾火焚身。」Derek通常看男性雜誌來降火和無視Richard，今天不順，他的理性慢慢融化。  
「你無時無刻都慾火焚身。」  
「這又是誰之過?給我來一發實實在在的.....」  
「休想。」  
Richard哀叫道：「為什麼麼麼麼？」他麼著麼著麼出了回音。  
「因為我恨你，我恨自己的品味，我恨整個宇宙，我恨我的人生。」  
屌嘆氣，如果它有手腳和頭臉，Derek想它現在一定無奈掩面。  
「對不起，我看到Stiles那話兒的曲線所以過度興奮，我打賭他的屌一定漂......」  
Derek扔掉手上的雜誌去沖冷水澡，Richard根本沒長眼睛。

x.x.x

Derek兩星期沒見過 Stiles，可能因為他一直迴避，你懂的，當你聽到一個人接近就跳進鄰近的樹叢，你是不可能見到那人的。  
他的屌仍然會說話，仍然因為不能進入Stiles而不高興，也因為Derek不肯擼它而不高興。  
Derek接受了這種禁慾的日常。  
有時他深夜時獨留家中，手貼褲襠，腦海裡都是弓形的粉紅嘴唇、巧克力色的痣、威士忌般的瞳色。但他不能放任想像結實打一炮，他的屌等著笑話他的技術呢。  
有朝一日詛咒消解，如果真有那一天，他也可能因為心靈受創永遠不想擼管了。  
聽來太誇張，但推論正確。  
世道太荒謬了，他的屌不屈不撓，一心逼使Derek按它捏它，為它帶來一點點摩擦的快感。

Derek不肯，這天他再一次拒絕，他的屌開始饒舌，當他的屌開始饒舌，Derek也開始用頭砸牆。  
「你的雙臂力壯如牛，但命中注定難以挽留。」  
「搞什麼?」Isaac在廚房叫嚷，自從他侮辱有話兒的屌，而Richard也宣告討厭他寧願去見Stiles之後，Issac一宜躲在廚房。  
「他已唱了兩小時。」  
「不得其門而入，處處受阻擋，空觀看，不要把我晾在一旁。」屌的雙關語正慢慢地逼瘋Derek。  
Issac在廚房門前說:「老兄，不要把它晾著在一旁。」  
Derek朝他面門扔了一本書。

x.x.x

在Derek得到一根會說話的屌及面對自已的中年/半中年危機時，Boyd 與Erica終於發現他們的愛情可昭日月， 所以他們停止在外鬼混，確認了情侶關係。Derek交出車匙讓他們赴首次約會，還被逼花了幾小時幫Erica選襯衣。  
每當Erica換上新的襯衣/裙子/連衣褲走出更衣室，Richard會演唱《她是淑女》，一次不落。Erica會噴笑，而Derek只會呯一聲關掉更衣室的門。  
一日將盡，Scott忙著檢視對Isaac萌生的感情，Cora跟Lydia密謀統治世界，而Stiles…...Derek沒有想起Stiles。

現在Derek兩手空空，沒有車回家，所以他冒雨來到巴士站。  
途人投以奇異眼光，因為他的屌又在饒舌:「雨中候車雨好大，好想上車車來了，車子竟然不順路，我靠!」  
當然沒有人知道是他的屌在饒舌。  
一個撐綠色傘的男人開始隨著屌的節奏用腿打拍子，Derek肯定自己的眼皮在跳，路人都在看著他，對他笑。  
Derek終於說話:「不是吧?我嘴都沒在動。」  
一個在簷下坐著的老婦舉起拐杖說:「噢，你懂腹語術?」  
「不懂，我被妖精詛咒了，現在我的屌用過於貼切的饒舌歌來描述我的生活。」  
老婦生氣地別開臉，圍觀人士發出緊張的笑聲，他們都認為Derek吸毒後胡言亂語，好極了。

不等車了，他決定跑回家。

x.x.x

「你存心要殺我。」Richard發牢騷。  
是他的錯，如果他不硬，就不會不適。現在兩個頭都不適，所以Richard應該停止抱怨，讓滿頭大汗的Derek休息一晚，而不是硬得持久，硬得無理，令他又痛又筋疲力竭。  
「別小題大作。」  
「如果蛋蛋會說話，它們會哭死。」  
Derek轉身疊枕頭，決定今晚不再軟弱：「 如果我的蛋會說話，它們會鼓起男子氣慨站在我這邊。」說完，他打了個呵欠。  
「男子氣慨？你看《心靈衝浪手》都哭鼻子。」  
那一晚他沒擼管，但他在雙腿中間塞了枕頭，至少讓兩個頭都舒服一點。

x.x.x

屌去購物是個大錯誤，但他受夠了質料粗糙的運動褲，磨得他很不舒服，屌說了一百句「求求你」之後，Derek終於屈服，撿起車匙出發。  
這裡的人比蘋果蜂多三倍，Richard蠢蠢欲動。

「嗨妹子我想要你的號碼。」  
「你再叫一句妹子就準備好待在棉布裡度過餘生。」

他們來到運動服區，Richard十分挑剔，Derek選什麼都不滿意。  
Derek對屌說「這條不錯」路人又投來奇怪的目光。  
Richard提議到角落去，為什麼Richard知道女性運動服貨架有他想要的東西？  
他拈起一條粉紅色的維多利亞秘密運動褲：「 我下十八層地獄也不會買這條。」  
「可是看看這質料!」  
Derek拿起這條褲子，感受它的質料，這不代表他想買，但這布料可真柔軟啊。

「你比芝娃娃還嬌生慣養。」  
「你說話太傷人了。」  
他們爭吵一陣，終於買了一條男裝瑜伽褲。Derek嘗試帶著一點點的尊嚴離開商店。

x.x.x

Derek知道他不能任由情況惡化，這樣說還是太低估現況了，但他沒想到最後是由Stiles來收拾殘局。  
「哈囉？」Derek問道。  
Stiles翻了個白眼開門突入：「我們追蹤到搗蛋鬼，它在非法侵佔了一個廢棄...」  
「操我想死你了。」  
Stiles的視線立即朝下，Derek多少習慣了這種條件反射式行為，那只令他更想解咒。  
「那個，你的屌還在說話。」  
Derek不耐地嘆氣：「是的，Stiles，當你被妖精詛咒就會變成這樣。」  
Stiles深思一陣，視線仍鎖定褲襠。  
「Stiles！」他喝道。  
「對，對不起，只是...」他說到一半就沉默了。  
「只是什麼？」  
「我...不知道，我以為你的屌時辰一到就會回復正常。」Stiless看起來畏縮但不困惑，Derek現在更困惑了。  
「你怎會不知道？我幾個星期沒見過你和Deaton，怎可能解咒？」  
「啊，事實上是你在避著我。」Stiles緊張笑笑，搓了幾下頭髮，避開Derek的視線。  
如果Richard逼他說話，Derek會告訴Stiles他說對了。

「誰管什麼解不解咒，我可是在風流快活呢。」  
Derek想了想，問：「要多久才能解咒？」  
Stiles跟Derek對視時看上去更加不安，他抿著嘴，擠出一口氣坐到沙發上，Derek也坐到他身旁，Stiles開始解釋。  
「是這樣的，妖精跟巫師一樣，用人類的元素去下咒，元素就是...」Stiles清一下喉嚨，抓了抓後頸。他看起來緊張多於不安「...體液。」  
一定是看到Derek木無表情，Stiles搖搖頭，嘆道：「比如說妖精下咒令人心臟病發，解咒方法是抽血，因為心臟會輸血。所以如果你的生殖器要解咒，你得...」  
Stiles擺擺手，挑挑眉。

「哦...」Derek慢慢地擠出回應，Richard全程沉默，一定是覺得Stiles的話很有趣。  
Stiles一臉痛苦：「操！，你非要我說出來是不是？」  
「說什麼？」  
他呻吟得像得了內傷一樣，Derek感同身受。「你擺明了沒做過，否則我們今天不用談論這些。因為只要Richard仍會說話，就代表你沒...但都幾星期了，你還沒有...夥計，我懂你的痛，你一定憋死了。」  
Richard說：「還用說。」Derek喝止它。

「你得...」Stiles的手圈著在空中前前後後抽動...噢。  
Derek不是唯一一個搞清楚狀況的人。「Stiles你是我的英雄！如果我有嘴我會直接吻...」  
Derek喝止Richard:「Stiles!」

「只要我...它就...」他用手勢示意，Stiles也用手勢示意，比Derek的手勢更逼真。  
「但你得...你不能，自己擼。」  
「那麼要找誰？」  
「有誰比較方便？」

Derek搖頭。  
「你解咒的意願有多逼切？」Stiles摩娑自己的手臂，Derek不明白Stiles為何緊張至此。  
「越快越好。」  
Stiles理解地點頭：「我可以，嗯，幫你？」  
Derek轉向Stiles的速度快得有機會頸椎受傷，而Stiles緊張地咬著下唇：「Deaton說注入能量有助解咒...」他指指自己。  
Derek希望他不要指來指去因為他的視線循著Stiles所指的方向...再看下去他可能會死。  
「魔法，你懂的。」Stiles的笑容一閃即逝，之後他又低頭盯著自己膝蓋，Derek看到Stiles的頸漸漸通紅。  
Stiles注意到Derek呆若木雞，他睜大眼睛說：「我應該走了，因為你知道，這太潛越了，是的，我來幫忙，但不是提供擼管服務去消滅一條名叫Richard又會說話的屌--這種忙。」  
Derek抿嘴看著Stiles坐立不安，他不應覺得這很可愛，他選男人的品味太有問題了。

「你會幫我擼？」Derek一字一頓輕輕地問，他不敢相信自己說得出這種話。  
「我不想勒死Richard還是別的...」他在椅上蜷得更低，卷起的襯衫露出一小片肌膚。  
Stiles拔著外套上的線頭，Derek說：「好吧。」  
Stiles抬頭，睜圓了眼，驚訝地張口。Richard在尖叫，Derek在微笑。  
Stiles跪Derek和Richard前方，一隻手放在赤裸的大腿上，另一隻手抓著的陽具發出鬆一口氣的嘆息，是的，因為Derek的屌會說話。  
Stiles沒有受影響，他扭轉手腕包裹Derek的陰莖，拇指掃過龜頭，好像他知道這部位會令Derek發瘋似的。他套弄得緩慢難耐，卻也是最棒的節奏。  
他很快就完事了，因為Derek禁慾幾個星期，他很訝異自己還能堅持這麼久，另一個原因是因為Stiles張著嘴，Derek能聽到他的粉色嘴唇在呼吸間隙中漏出隱密的呼聲。Derek仰著的頭垂下，又長又濃密的睫毛下是Stiles仰望的眼光，他臉頰上有Derek見過最紅的紅暈。

Derek的手堅定地放在身側，他不能抓Stiles的棕髮，怕一抓就難以釋手。他握拳抵著抱枕，因為沙發很容易抓爛。Stiles一跪下來套著他的勃起時，他的頭就往後仰。  
在他喘著大氣，背脊繃直，握拳握得更緊之前，他結巴地說：「Sti-Stiles，我快到...」  
Stiles突然趨前，舌頭頂在他的龜頭下面，Derek射了。Stiles從底部舐上冠狀溝，令Derek敏感地呻吟。Stiles閉上嘴下所有精液，然後別開臉。

x.x.x

Derek走出浴室，身上還冒蒸氣，他不用走太遠就找到 Stiles，他坐在Derek的床上，手上有一本打開的書。他的長睫毛在蒼白的肌膚上扇動，Derek渴望著，因為他沒辦法法以舊日的眼光來看Stiles，尤其他跪在前面的影像已經銘刻在他腦海中。  
Stiles抬頭看他，笑容溫和開朗，他摺起書角放到床上:「怎樣?」  
「不再饒舌，不再嘲笑我的性生活。」  
Stiles微笑，在褲子上擦手，清一清喉嚨，欲言又止:「只是.....」  
他眼裡都是遺憾，Derek心裡一沉。  
「只是什麼?」  
「我很抱歉你別無選擇。」他反常地安靜，令Derek皺起眉頭。  
「除了你還有誰?」  
Stiles擠出一聲不穩的短促的笑聲:「你的女友?」  
Derek 遲疑一會，欲開口才閉上嘴，他在思考Stiles的消息來源是什麼:「我沒有女友?」  
聽到Derek毫無疑問意味的問題，Stiles歪著頭皺眉，微微張開嘴。這一點都不新鮮，他平常就合不攏嘴。

Derek挑眉，Stiles撒手大叫:「但你去維多利亞秘密買運動褲!」  
Derek看著Stiles的表情，忍住笑意，老天爺，Derek笑了。  
「笑啥!我看到了!」  
Derek意識到他全身上下只有一條浴巾，但他忍不住掩著笑裂了的臉走向衣櫃。  
之前他將瑜伽褲塞到櫃底，希望Richard會忘記。  
「事實上我買的是這個。」他拿起皺成一團球的褲子抖了抖。  
「這是......男裝瑜伽褲？」  
「Richard受不了普通運動褲。」  
Stiles看到價錢牌還沒剪，充滿期待地看著他:「試穿過嗎?」  
他的表情跟當時性趣熊熊的時候一樣，Derek按捺不住嘴角的笑。

「沒試過。」Derek自信地扔下浴巾，欣賞Stiles嗆到的聲音，滑進那條瑜伽褲。他撫平覆蓋在大腿、屁股和腰部的布料，Stiles盯著他的一舉一動，舌頭在下唇舔了一圈，如果Derek之前還有任何疑問，現在都煙消雲散了。  
「嗯，看上去不錯。」他若無其事走向窺視他的Stiles，Stiles看著Derek的眼睛，呼吸粗重。  
「那麼你沒有女友?」  
Derek搖頭:「Blake之後就沒有了。」  
Stiles 理解了，他莊重地點頭，喉結上下動了動。  
「你想不想......」Stiles說到一半就不說了， Derek站到Stiles雙腿中間俯視他，手插到他的髮裡。  
Stiles微微呼氣，Derek輕輕讓他仰起頭，回答:「想。」  
Stiles的手向上摸，好像在Derek眼裡找到肯定他情感的東西，現在他的雙手有點畏縮地安放在Derek的腰上。

情況明朗後，他猛地將Derek拉近，Derek樂意遵命，他得到落在腹部肌膚上的熱吻作回報。  
Stiles從瑜伽褲的腰線一直舔上去，Derek閉上眼往後仰，Stiles啜吻著往下，直至他的額頭抵住Derek的下半身。Derek忍住對Stiles予取予求的衝動，因為他覺得自己好像被允許這樣做了。  
「天啊，我不能相信你肯讓我這樣做。」Stiles的聲音朦朧破碎，Derek相個他自己開口也是一樣。  
他把Stiles撈起來，胸貼著胸，對Stiles仍然衣衫整齊有點失望:「我不能相信你磋跎了這麼久才行動。」  
「怪我囉，你裝遲鈍、故意誤導，搞得我頭大。」  
「我在蘋果蜂給你打了十分滿分。」  
Stiles的笑容簡直閃瞎人:「那是我?」  
Derek手臂摟了Stiles的腰，嘆氣:「很難給你打錯分。」  
笑著的Stiles猛然貼上Derek的唇，牙齒有點磣人，因為他笑得合不攏嘴，Derek摸進Stile衣裡，沿背脊往上，而Stiles伸手捧著Derek的臉。牙齒退場，舌頭上陣，歡樂的追逐，間隙的輕笑，逐漸演變成呻吟與喘息。

Stiles主動抽身，因為他肺活量不及另一個人。他沒有離開太遠，他跟Derek額頭抵著額頭，張著的嘴呼出熱意。他的手移到下面，描摹Derek屁股在布料下的輪廓。

「謝謝你，Richard。」Stiles低語。  
Derek再次擁他入懷，感覺再圓滿不過。

~fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Richard唱過的歌：  
> Urthboy- Don't Sideline Me  
> Satellite High- The Bus Is Late
> 
> Also, come, join me on tumblr and we can be insane ~together.  
> http://raisesomehale.tumblr.com/


End file.
